joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebula
Nebula is a Luphomoid assassin, an adopted daughter of the intergalactic warlord Thanos and adopted sister of Gamora. As the right-hand woman of Ronan the Accuser during his and Thanos' quest to retrieve the Orb, she helped him fight the Guardians of the Galaxy during the Battle of Xandar. However, After forgiving and helping her sister alongside the Guardians during the Battle on Ego's Planet, she left in a ship to pursue a revenge mission against Thanos. Nebula was eventually captured by Thanos, however, and used as a bargaining tool to convince Gamora to reveal the location of the Soul Stone. Escaping and then pursuing Thanos to Titan, Nebula learned that Thanos had killed Gamora and aided both the Guardians, Doctor Strange, Iron Man and Spider-Man during the Battle of Titan. Despite their efforts, they failed to stop Thanos from obtaining the Infinity Stones, which he then used to wipe out half the universe's population. Nebula was among those who survived but was left alone on Titan with Stark. Personality Like Gamora, Nebula greatly despises her father, Thanos, for torturing her and turning her into a cybernetic assassin. However, despite this, she always tried, often in vain, to prove her worth to her father. Nebula lost any desire to do this after betraying Thanos, though, and has since vowed to kill her adopted father, now free to express her hatred for him. Her hatred for Thanos eclipsed any fear she had of him, as she went as far as to infiltrate the heavily guarded Sanctuary II just to try to kill Thanos, which failed miserably and she was captured and tortured badly by Thanos. This likely compounded her hatred for him even further and Nebula later immediately became furious and brutally attacked him unhesitatingly when he coldly told her he considered killing her would have been a "waste of parts". However, like Gamora, it would appear that as Thanos was the only parental figure she knew for the majority of her life, Nebula deep down did have some sentiment towards him, as she didn't look glad when Thor decapitated Thanos and even cried a bit. Nebula has very little loyalty to a cause as she quickly betrayed Thanos once Ronan the Accuser harnessed the power of the Orb, believing he could kill Thanos as he declared to do so. However, when the Battle of Xandar became too intense for her liking, she quickly abandoned Ronan to escape, despite her sister's pleas for her to help the Guardians of the Galaxy, becoming an independent criminal. Nebula is also known to be highly sadistic, even being referred to as the biggest sadist in the galaxy by Taserface and she seems to take pride in her sadistic killing of her targets, with her proudly telling Gamora that "The screams of my victims can be heard through the galaxy", which Gamora replied in stride by saying that it was because Nebula often took a long time to kill her foes because she tortured them first. Unlike her sister who seeks to atone for her past crimes, even after she had redeemed herself, Nebula shows no visible signs of regret for her own crimes and she was perfectly willing to murder anyone tasked to her and anyone who stood in her own way. However, she did say that she would help the universe by killing Thanos, indicating that after her reconciliation with Gamora, she not only saw Thanos's death as vengeance but also to save other children from suffering at his hands. Although she and Gamora grew to genuinely care for each other and develop a strong bond, ever since Thanos considered Gamora his favored children and Gamora's repeated victories over her, which caused her to be painfully cybernetically altered, Nebula had grown to resent Gamora, both for never letting her win and for being Thanos' favored daughter. However, she does still like and care for her to an extent, as Nebula said she disliked and hated her the least out of all the other children of Thanos and she did not have the heart to let her be captured by Thanos and Ronan, as she knew that either Ronan or Thanos would torture her first before killing her, causing her to genuinely believe that when she destroyed her ship and left her to die in space that she was doing Gamora a favor. However, while she ruthlessly tried to kill her sister when they fought in Ego, even dishonorably attacking Gamora despite Gamora saving her, when Nebula finally had the chance to kill her sister, she could not bring herself to do so and although she first revealed that she finally beat Gamora, Gamora's lack of care on it and admonishing her for still continuing their rivalry caused her to furiously reveal why she hated her and this caused them to warm up with each other, with Nebula finally forgiving Gamora, even joining forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy and saving her. When Nebula departed from their company, she did so on equal terms, sharing a hug with her sister before she left. Years later, Nebula's relationship with Gamora and the Guardians appears to have improved considerably, as she trusted the Guardians enough to tell them to meet her on Titan so they can fight Thanos. Her care for Gamora was most notably shown when she furiously dueled with Thanos, she angrily asked where Gamora was. Upon realizing that Thanos had sacrificed Gamora, Nebula was visibly distraught as she implied it and seemed to show some sympathy towards Star-Lord, Gamora's boyfriend, showing more emotional sensitivity, as rather than bluntly telling him Gamora had died, she never actually openly said it and looked almost in tears when Star-Lord, in denial of Gamora's death, angrily asked Thanos to tell him that she was lying. She showed genuine care for the Guardians, looking visibly distraught as they ceased to exist. Powers and Abilities Luphomoid Physiology and Cybernetic Enhancments: Nebula possesses natural higher physical capabilities beyond any human being, which are further enhanced by her physiological enhancements. *'Superhuman Strength': Nebula has higher levels of superhuman strength, much greater than that of a human being. She managed to throw a pilot of an M-ship out of the vehicle in mid-air with ease and managed to temporarily overpower Gamora after the two of them survived an explosion. *'Superhuman Durability': Nebula can easily withstand multiple injuries, especially impact trauma, such as falls from great heights. She even managed to survive a powerful blow from Thanos and later a shockwave from the Infinity Gauntlet. *'Superhuman Agility': Nebula has agility and coordination greater than that of a human being, allowing her to easily keep up with Gamora in a fight and dodge her sister's attacks. *'Regenerative Healing Factor':Nebula's extensive cybernetic implants allow her to quickly heal from otherwise near-fatal injuries, such as when her body was crushed and mangled when withstanding a direct blow from Drax's cannon. *'Concussive Energy Blast Generation': Nebula’s cybernetic arm allows her to fire concussive electroshock charges from her hand towards her enemies or over a specific target area. *'Master Assassin': Nebula has trained extensively as an assassin under Thanos. She trained with Gamora throughout her childhood, but Nebula stated that she was not as skilled as her sister. D *'Expert Combatant': As a highly trained assassin of Thanos, Nebula is very proficient in armed and unarmed combat. Her most impressive display of skill was seen when she briefly fought Thanos one-on-one. *'Staff Mastery': Nebula is highly accomplished in using sticks, her retractable electric batons being her preferred weapon. *'Expert Pilot': Nebula is an excellent pilot, and was able to maneuver around Gamora's mining pod with ease and eventually shoot her ship down. *'Expert Marksman': Nebula is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. Equipment Cybernetic Enhancements In her early years under Thanos' wing, Nebula received various upgrades that allowed her to gain extensive cybernetic properties and body features. *'Cybernetic Arm' *'Tempersteel Claws' *'Cybernetic Message Receiver': Nebula had a cybernetic message receiver planted on her, which she used to alert the Saakarans that Gamora had the Orb, and to directly confront her shortly thereafter. *'Contact Whiplash': To be added Weapons *'Electroshock Batons': Nebula's weapon of choice are baton-like electroshock weapons which can be combined to form a longer electroshock staff that can generate powerful amounts of electrical energy. It could also be thrown and return magnetically to her cybernetic arm, demonstrated by her brief skirmish with Thanos. *'Electric Blaster': Nebula’s alternate weapon is a blaster which can fire blasts of electricity to electrocute and stun its targets, knocking them unconscious. Relationships Family *Thanos † - Adoptive Father and Attempted Victim *Gamora - Adoptive Sister and Former Rival *Black Order **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother **Cull Obsidian † - Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother Allies *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † *Guardians of the Galaxy - Former Enemies, Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Mantis **Yondu Udonta † *** *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Pepper Potts *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Korg *Miek Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Luphomoids Category:Females Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:High Body Count Category:Cyborgs Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Villains Category:Heroes